Then
by katieblackusa
Summary: ONE SHOT - based off the country song "Then" by Brad Paisley.


Derek Morgan sat in his office late one night, trying to finish up paperwork. The team had gotten back from a case in Atlanta, Georgia where they had been for almost two weeks. He wanted to get as much paper work done as he could so he didn't have to worry about it Monday morning. He put his pen down and picked up the picture of him and his wife on their honeymoon in the Bahamas. They were on the beach and Derek was carrying Penelope on his back. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He had his head turned slightly back so he could see her and they were both smiling at each other. It was definitely one of his favorite pictures of them. Looking at the picture, he couldn't help but think back at the life they have had together so far, starting from the moment he met her...

**_I remember trying not to stare_**  
**_The night that I first met you_**  
**_You had me mesmerized_**  
**_And three weeks later_**  
**_In the front porch light_**  
**_Taking 45 minutes to kiss goodnight_**  
**_I hadn't told you yet_**  
**_I thought I loved you then_**

"Hey what is that new tech girl's name?" Morgan asked Spencer Reid pointing in the direction of the new Technical Analyst for the BAU.

"Uh, Gomez, I think."

"Excuse me, Gomez!" Derek shouted across the bullpen, trying to get the blonde's attention. However, once she got done doing what she was doing, she kept walking away.

"Hey, babygirl," he said trying to get her attention again. This time she stopped.

Turning around she had a confused look on her face. "Baby girl?" she asked.

"Uh, forgive me I just didn't know the real uhm..."

"I have been called worse," she said, cutting him off. " What can i do for you?" she asked walking in his direction.

Derek tried not to stare at her as she strutted over to him. But, he couldn't help it. She was just so beautiful. Dark brown eyes, the most kissable looking lips, a perfect body that had the most luscious curves, and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

_I have to make this girl mine. I don't care if she has a boyfriend or not, I'm not going to pass a chance up with her. _

**Three Weeks Later... **

Derek dropped Penelope off at her apartment. He had taken her out to dinner and a movie. Basic first date, he knew that. However, he didn't care. He was just happy he got to spend the evening with his baby girl.

"Thanks for going tonight. I had a lot of fun," Derek told her.

"Thank you for asking me. I had a lot of fun, too."

Derek's eyes went back and forth between her eyes and her lips. He gently placed his hands on her hips and pushed her gently against the wall. He licked his bottom lip and gently bit it. A smirked formed on his face as he watched for any signs of hesitation from her and didn't see any. He gently brushed his lips against her. Pulling back, he smiled down at her.

"That was nice."

"Yeah, it was," she agreed with a playful smirk on her face. Derek knew what that look meant, too. He let out a small chuckle and leaned down again, this time deepening the kiss.

Finally, 45 minutes later, they pulled apart.

"You better get inside, baby girl. We keep this up much longer and I won't be able to quit, if you know what I am saying."

She laughed at his comment. "Then, come on inside. We don't want the neighbors to see," she joked back.

"Good night, silly girl. I will see you tomorrow?" he asked, laughing at her last comment.

"Sure thing hot stuff. Drive safely."

She walked inside her apartment and closed the door. She leaned back again the door and let out a small squeal. Tonight was one of the best nights she ever had. And, without knowing it, it was the first night of the rest of her life.

Derek whistled as he walked back to his truck. He couldn't help it. He was just too happy. He was so happy he took the chance and asked her out and he was even more excited that she said yes. He knew it was only his first date, however, he had no doubts that he loved the woman he just dropped off. He had no doubts, that Penelope Garcia would one day be Penelope Morgan.

_**Now you're my whole life**_

_**Now you're my whole world**_

_**And I just can't believe**_

_**The way I feel about you girl**_

_**Like a river meets the sea**_

_**Stronger than its ever been**_

_**We've come so far since that day**_

_**And I thought I loved you then**_

* * *

**_I remember taking you back  
To right where I first met you  
You were so surprised  
There were people around  
But I didn't care  
I got down on one knee right there  
And once again  
I thought I loved you then  
_**

Derek and Morgan walked into the bullpen Monday morning, both with smiles on their faces. They had been dating three years as of today. Derek was getting nervous when he saw that the whole team was there. He had told them what he was going to do and he wanted them all there... only because he knew that his baby girl would want them there.

"Good morning, my loves," Penelope greeted everyone. She almost changed it when she saw Hotch standing there but stopped when she saw him smile.

"Good morning, Garcie," JJ and Emily said in unison.

"Hope you all had a good weekend. Now, I have no time to chat, I got work to do."

"Hold on a second, Mama," Derek stopped her really quick when she turned to leave.

"Yes, my knight? What can I do for you?" She asked, smiling at him.

Derek looked around, the nerves really getting to him. They all nodded their heads at him, encouraging for him to go on.

Derek walked over to her and her left hand in his right. He pulled out a black box and got down on one knee. Instantly, her hand went over her mouth in complete shock to what was going on right now.

"Penelope, you are my best friend. You have been there for me more than anyone else ever has and you mean to me more than anybody else ever will. It's hard waking up everyday, coming into work and doing what we do. But, you make it worth it. I told you a couple of years ago that you were my God given solace and that still holds true today. Baby girl, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Penelope had tears falling from her eyes. At first, all she could do was nod. Finally, she found her voice and spoke.

"Yes." It came out in a whisper at first. "Yes, I will marry you."

Derek put the engagement ring on her finger and stood up. He grabbed the back of her head with one hand and wrapped his free arm around her waste, pulling her into him.

"I love you so much, baby girl," he said with a huge smile on his face and then he kissed her.

_**Now you're my whole life**_

_**Now you're my whole world**_

_**And I just can't believe**_

_**The way I feel about you girl**_

_**Like a river meets the sea**_

_**Stronger than its ever been**_

_**We've come so far since that day**_

_**And I thought I loved you then**_

* * *

_**I can just see you**_  
_**With a baby on the way**_  
_**I can just see you**_  
_**When your hair is turning grey**_  
_**What I can't see**_  
_**Is how I'm ever gonna love you more**_  
_**But I've said that before**_

Derek couldn't wipe the small off his face. He could imagine just how happy one word could make him. When she told him 'yes' his life felt complete. He remembered just how beautiful she was on their wedding day. He often questioned how he got so lucky. Derek sat there for a few more minutes, just thinking about their future. He couldn't wait for him and Garcia to have a family of their own. He always thought she was beautiful but he had a feeling that she would be even more beautiful if she was carrying his child, their child. He could just imagine her with a baby bump. He imagined them curled up on the couch together watching a movie. She would have her head on his chest while he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and rubbed her growing stomach with the other.

He smiled when he thought of them growing old together. He could see her hair fading from the bright blonde to a light gray. It would be a slow change. It would happen as they watched their child grow up, graduate school, get married, and have kids of their own. By the time they had grandchildren, her head would be fully gray. And he knew she would be as beautiful then as she is now.. just like she has always been. Derek was blessed and he knew it.

_Screw this! i'm going home! _

Derek pack his bag and got up. He locked his office door and headed to the elevator. He was home in 20 minutes and was greeted by his wife. The wrapped their arms around each other and gave each other a quick peck. Derek thought back to when he was in his office and how he thought about everything that he did.

"And, i thought loved you then." He smiled down at her.

She looked at him with a confused look on her face but before she could ask him what he was talking about he covered her mouth with his.

He bent down slightly and picked her up behind her legs. He carried her upstairs and then made love to his wife the rest of the night.

_**Now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
We'll look back someday  
At this moment that we're in  
And I'll look at you and say  
And I thought I loved you then  
And I thought I loved you then  
**_


End file.
